User blog:Count Vlad III dracula/Character Sheet: Ea
'Ea' Ea is Anu's biological son. But do not think it means he is weaker then him because of that. in fact, in some way, you can say Ea is also Anu's grandfather, and as such, he is the greatfather of himself. Anu, as the FIRST Sky Father in existance, and the king of the heavens, and the first one to take the title of King of the Gods themselves, which the entire universe is under his control, is considered as a God amongst the other Gods, to teh point some of them even worship him. But Ea, on the other hand, is on a completely diferent class. Even after Tiamat died and return to life, After the collosal fight again merdok, Ea, without any problem, got rid of her by snapping his fingers. Ea is, while being Anu's son, is also FAR older then Anu. His own existance is a paradox of it's own. He is the supreme creator of EVERYTHING and ANYTHING. Ea is also considered as the one who was actually responsible for the death of enkidu, The Count's best friend, and was since then the main reason for the Count's hatred towards divinitys. 'Powers:' *'Primordial Origin Embodiment:' **Alpha Reality **Origin Manipulation ***Origin Awakening ***Origin Creation ***Origin Destroyer ***Primordial Force Manipulation ***Totality Manipulation **Omnificence Genesis ***Omnificence ***Omnipresence ***Unity **Creation Embodiment **Beginning Embodiment: ***Beginning Dominance ****Alpha Reality ****Omnificence ****Universe Creation ****Life Mastery **Prime Source **Absolute Command Over other embodiments of Origin, creation and Begining. **Absolute Immortality **Conceptual Lordship **Embodiment Creation **Emotion Manipulation Limited to Origins, begining and Creation. **Emotional Energy Manipulation Limited to the Origins and beginings.. **Quintessence Force Limited to origins, beginings and creations. **Higher Consciousness **Power Bestowal **Prime Source **Ultipotence Over Creation. *'Primordial Transcendent Heaven Embodiment' - As the Supreme God of all, He is the first, and strongest embodiment of the heavens: **Good Empowerment **Good Sense **Heaven Lordship **Heaven Manipulation **Happiness Inducement **Virtue Empowerment **Virtue Inducement **Almighty Ascension ***Nigh Omnipotence ***Uplifting **Avatar Creation **Concept-Dependent Immortality **Concept Empowerment - over the heavens **Definition Manipulation - of the heavens **Embodiment Creation **Transcendent Physiology **Absolute Command Over The heavens and it's embodiments. **Absolute Immortality **Conceptual Lordship Over the heavens. **Embodiment Creation **Emotion Manipulation Limited to the heavens. **Emotional Energy Manipulation Limited to the heavens. **Quintessence Force Limited to the heavens. **Higher Consciousness **Power Bestowal **Prime Source **Ultipotence Over the realm of the heavens. *'Omniverse Embodiment - '''As the Primordial Embodiment of all origins and beginings, the embodiment of creation itself, he is also the embodiment of the entire omniverse: **10th Dimension Physiology **Absolute Will **Causality Manipulation **Meta Space-Time Manipulation **Omniverse Manipulation ***Omniverse Creation ***Omniverse Destruction **Origin Manipulation **Ultipotence **Unity: ***Absolute Existence - has absolute control over his/her own existence. ***Absolute Immortality - has an undefeatable level of immortality. ***Absolute Will - can bend, twist, shape and reshape anything and everything with pure willpower. ***Aether Manipulation - can manipulate the primordial essence. ***Alpha Reality - create and manipulate the origin of all principles, concepts and realities. ***Apocalyptic Force Manipulation - can wipe out all existence on a whim. ***Cosmic Manipulation - one can control, manipulate, and reshape the whole entire cosmos itself. ***Existence Manipulation - can manipulate existence on an omniversal scale. ***Existential Manifestations - may appear in a thousand forms and aspects to experience a new existence (enclosed with omnipresence, can be useful). ***Existential Perfection - user is the absolute existence above all. ***Flawless Indestructibility - there is no possible weakness whatsoever that could fit with the user. ***Grand Design Construction - one can exhaustively plan and manipulate every event deterministically. ***Logic Manipulation - can rewrite the rules of logic. ***Omnifarious - can assume any shape of any type on any scale. ***Omnilock - the user exists beyond all and of the own nothing. ***Origin Manipulation - can create, be and alter the origin of everything. ***Physics Manipulation - can rewrite the laws of physics. ***Selective Unity - Selectively unite with anything. ***Totality Manipulation - have absolute power over the Omega Omnisphere. ***Ultimate Invincibility/Universal Irreversibility - be completely undisputed and unstoppable. *'Metaphysics Manipulation - He exist on a methaphysical realm: **Alpha Reality **Destiny Manipulation **Encyclopedic Knowledge **Enlightenment **Meta Luck **Omni-Magic **Paradox Manipulation **Past Manipulation **Phenomenon Manipulation **Pseudoscience Manipulation **Quantum Manipulation **Reality Warping **Meta Space-Time Manipulation **Structure Manipulation **Subjective Reality **Supernatural Manipulation *Totality Manipulation:' **Complete Arsenal - Encompasses all existing powers. ***Omniverse Manipulation - Manipulate all universes. ****Multiversal Manipulation - Manipulate all multiverses. *****Universal Manipulation - Manipulate one specific universe he choose. ***Meta Probability Manipulation - Control all infinite possibilities. ***Boundary Manipulation - Manipulate limits. ***Causality Manipulation - Manipulate the concept of cause and effect. ***Perspective Manipulation - Manipulate the perspective. ***Principle Manipulation - Manipulate the principles of everything. *'Physical Godhood:' **'Energy Physiology **Non-Corporeal Form **Omnikinesis **Physics Powered Physiology **Psionic Manipulation **Transcendent Physiology **Self-Particle Manipulation **Absolute Intelligence **Causality Perception **Encyclopedic Knowledge **Energy Perception **Extrasensory Perception **Intuitive Perception **Higher Consciousness **Atomic Manipulation **Biological Manipulation **Cosmic Manipulation **Cosmological Force Manipulation **Elemental Manipulation **Energy Manipulation **Mental Manipulation **Space-Time Manipulation **Subatomic Manipulation **Technology Manipulation **Virtual Warping **Causality Manipulation **Paradox Manipulation **Particle Manipulation **Physics Manipulation **Science Manipulation **Transcendent Science **Almighty Ascension **Boundary Manipulation **Formula Manifestation **Omni-Physics Manipulation *Divine Magic - On the highest version, as he IS the divinity: **Absolute Will **Animancy **Creation **Destruction **Divine Empowerment **Divine Force Manipulation **Divine Sight **Divine Territory **Divine Weaponry **Divinity **Healing Prayer **Holy Gift **Illusion Manipulation **Magic Absorption **Mysticism **Necromancy **Omni-Magic **Reality Warping **Spell Casting **Spell Creation *Supreme Voice: As the supreme God of everything, he posses the "one voice to rule them all" (pun intended): **Absolute Will **Concept Manipulation **Cosmic Manipulation **Cosmic Projection **Creation **Destruction **Existence Manipulation **Law Manipulation **Logic Manipulation **Personal Domain **Omnificence **Omnipresence **Omnitone **Persuasion **Subordination Manipulation **Supernatural Voice **Truth Manipulation **Vocal Narration **Vocifery *Nonexistence -''' As the creator of all things, and the one responsible for the origins of everything, he posses the ability to destroy everything he wishs for: **Fear Inducement (aura of extreme unnaturalness) **Immortality (erasure of death) **Imperceptibility (erasure of presence/perception) **Intangibility (erasure of contact) **Invulnerability (erasure of physical damages) **Logic Manipulation (erasure of abstract targets) **Nothingness Manipulation (erasure of concrete targets) **Limited Omni-Perception (all existences within range) **Power Immunity (erasure of supernatural effects) **Singularity (inimitable, as there is 'nothing' to replicate) **Universal Irreversibility (cannot be stopped by any means) **Limited Dimensional Manipulation (erasure of boundaries) **Limited Mental Manipulation (erasure of emotions/memories) **Limited Space Manipulation (erasure of space/distances) **Limited Time Manipulation (erasure of time/events) **Absorption/Fusionism (erasure of separations) **Event Negation (erasure of events/outcomes) **Flawless Restoration (erasure of all ill effects) **Infinite Supply (erasure of consumption) **Negative Divination (elimination process) **Pain Suppression (erasure of pain) **Peace Inducement (erasure of war) **Physical Restoration (erasure of damage) **Power Augmentation (erasure of limits) **Purification (erasure of evil/negativity) **Reality Rejection (erasure of aspects of reality) **Reality Restoration (erasure of alterations) **Resurrection (erasure of death/damage) **Self-Sustenance (erasure of hunger/exhaustion) **Semi-Immortality (erasure of aging) **Sensory Restoration (erasure of sensory loss) **Youth Inducement (erasure of old age) **Apathy (erasure of emotions) **Devolution (erasure of evolutive steps) **Energy Drain (erasure of force/energy) **Induced Sedation (erasure of sensations/awareness) **Knowledge Erasure (erasure of information/knowledge) **Molecular Immobilization (erasure of motion) **Power Erasure (erasure of abilities) **Neurocognitive Deficit (erasure of cognitive processes) **Sleep Inducement (erasure of consciousness) **Sensory Deprivation (erasure of all senses) **Absolute Darkness (erasure of light) **Apocalypse Inducement (erasure of natural equilibrium) **Chaos Inducement (erasure of order) **Death Inducement (erasure of life/life-force) **Dehydration (erasure of water) **Deoxygenation (erasure of oxygen) **Destruction (erasure of intrinsic fields) **Disintegration (erasure of subatomic bonds) **Molecular Dispersion (erasure of molecular bonds) **Extinction Inducement (erasure of species) **Gravitational Singularity (erasure of physics) **Omnidirectional Waves (total annihilation) **Total Event Collapse (negation of reality) **Ultimate Freeze (erasure of heat) **Unavertable Death (kill by erasure) **Magic/Telepathic/Power Negation **Causality/Reality Alteration Negation **Demonic/Divine Power Negation **Speed/Intangibility Cancellation **Downgrading/Energy Negation **Healing Factor Nullification **Absolute Immortality (complete erasure of death) **Absolute Restoration (erasure of all alterations) **Concept Destruction (erasure of concepts) **Existential Perfection (erasure of all imperfections) **Immutability (complete erasure of changes) **Meta Transcendence (erasure of all boundaries/limitations) *'Impossible Physiology -' Ea's physiology and existance is uncomprehendable to nearly all beings, including his own father Anu. His apperence in the picture from above is nearly the form he showed to others. It has been mentioned by him that the ONLY being in existance who is sharp enough to actually be able to see through his false apperence and understand and comprehand his exitance, is The Count, which is one of the reasons he agreed to be The Count's Arch-Nemesis: **Abnormal Embodiment **Cheating **Conceptual Transcendence **Cosmic Otherness **Destructive Countenance **Duality Transcendence **Erasure Immunity **Fatal Countenance **Insanity Inducement **Madness Form **Organic Abomination **Reality Separation **Rule Transcendence **Singularity **Transcendent Physiology **Undetermined Existence *'Primordial Deity Physiology - '''As the creator God of all things, he is a primordial Deity: **Absolute Immortality **Amortality **Primordial Force Manipulation: ***Primordial Particle Manipulation ***Absolute Change ***Absolute Command ***Absolute Existence ***Absolute Force Manipulation ***Absolute Will ***Almighty Link ***Alpha Reality ***Author Authority ***Boundary Manipulation ***Causality Manipulation ***Concept Manipulation ***Cycle Manipulation ***Ethereal Manipulation ***Existential Perfection ***Existence Declaration ***Faithifery ***Grand Design Construction ***Interaction Manipulation ***Mentifery ***Meta Art Manipulation ***Meta-Concept Manipulation ***Meta Matter Manipulation ***Meta Power Manipulation ***Meta Space-Time Manipulation ***Metaphysics Manipulation ***Omni-Empowerment ***Omni-Element Manipulation ***Omnificence ***Omniverse Manipulation ***Origin Manipulation ***Pathifery ***Perspective Manipulation ***Perception Manipulation ***Prima Materia Manipulation ***Primordial Element Manipulation: ****Primordial Darkness Manipulation ****Primordial Light Manipulation ****Primordial Earth Manipulation ****Primordial Fire Manipulation ****Primordial Lightning Manipulation ****Primordial Sky Manipulation ****Primordial Water Manipulation *****Primordial Ice Manipulation ***Quantum Foam Manipulation ***Selective Unity ***Singularity ***System Manipulation ***Uncertainty Manipulation ***Unimind ***Vocifery *'Deity Manipulation:' **Deity Creation **Divine Slayer **God Summoning/Divine Banishment/Exorcism of divinities **Mind Control over gods. **Mind Link with gods. **Transcendent Connection *'Angel Manipulation:' **Angel Creation **Angel Summoning **Banishment **Exorcism of angels **Mind Control over angels *'Demon Manipulation:' **Demon Creation **Demon Summoning **Banishment **Exorcism **Mind Control over demons *Nigh Omniscience - Although not true omniscient, Ea posses nearly all the knowledge in existance. He knows everything happened, everything which happen at the moment, and can see all futures. he also posses Omnipathy, which help that as well. But he doesn't truly know EVERYTHING. And even his omnipathy can't penetrate The Counts mind, so he can't know what the Count does. another weakness the Count showed to his nigh-omnisceince is that while he can see all possible time-line, He can't nesseserly outsmart the count. The count is so smart that he predict practically every single outcome Ea see, and know how to counter everything Ea have against him. *'Omniarch -''' As the Creator of everything, he is also the ruler of all things: **All Lordship Powers **Absolute Command **Army Manipulation **Banishment **Concept Manipulation **Causality Manipulation **Domain Manipulation **Logic Manipulation **Mythic Manipulation **Physical Law Immunity **Physical Law Manipulation **Population Control **Subordination Manipulation **Supreme Voice **Universal Manipulation *'Almighty Magic': **Absolute Existence **Divine Magic **Meta-Concept Manipulation **Metapotence **Miracle Performing **Omni-Magic **Omnificence **Omniverse Manipulation **Origin Manipulation ***Self Origin Manipulation **Rule Transcendence ***Magic Transcendence **Magic Lordship **Totality Manipulation Weapons: Even God likes to have couple of weapons with him for his ade. while he posses infinite amounts of weapons in his wepaon arsenal, and can create anything he wants, he still have three favorite weapons: *'The Sword Of Eternity: '''This sword is actually an entire megaverse. It have an infinite weight, and it cannot be over powered by anything. this sword is the apex of all divine powers. there is no form of dinity higher then this sword. This sword, as the Embodiment of Eternity and Reality, also posses the ability to create anything out of nothing. *'The Chains Of Heaven': Chains so durable that they are practically indestructible. Those chain can lock ANYTHING in them, and they are immposible to escape from. they negate all divine powers, magical powers, mental powers, ect. *'The Akasha Sword: The Akasha "Sword", as Ea's most powerful weapon. It's the absolute oposite to the sword of eternity, as this "sword" power is pure and absolute destructiong. nothing can survive the power of this "sword". This sword is the physical menifistation of destruction and the end of all things. Nothing can survive any attack from this weapon. cosmic sword 2.png|'''The Sword Of Eternity Chains of heaven.jpg|'The Chains Of Heaven' The Akasha.png|'The Akasha "Sword"' 'Theme songs:' The King Of Kings The Celestial Spirit King Summoned Uchiha Madara Theme Category:Blog posts